Proteins serve an incredible variety of biological functions which are determined indirectly by the amino acid sequence in the protein. The most effective single method for sequence determination is the degradation technique of Edman, which is performed by an automated instrument manufactured by Beckman. By a repetitive sequence of processes, amino acids are chemically cleaved one by one from the N-Terminal end of a large protein or polypeptide. Recently, proteins of considerable interest are being isolated only in minute quantities, too small for accurate determination on available automated instruments. The goal of our project is to discover improvements to the present protein sequencing methodology that will allow for "microsequencing." The present emphasis is on improvements in the design of the automated sequencer. The three main features in the design that require improvements are (l) reagent and solvent delivery valve mechanism, (2) vacuum system, (3) automatic conversion of cleaved amino acid to a more stable phenylthiohydantoin derivative for analysis.